bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Orphan Airplane
105 Debrief When the ‘Little Orphan’ reconnaissance light aircraft makes an emergency landing in Africa during a secret operation to photograph the illegal supply of arms to the country of Kataras – in direct violation of a UN resolution - Steve Austin is tasked with parachuting in to locate the aircraft, destroying it and returning the film safely. There is no news of the pilot, Josh Perkins, who is presumed dead. As Steve parachutes into the remote African terrain he is spotted by a local farmer and his young son who runs off to inform the Kataran forces. Steve soon locates a signal from the lost aircraft and comes across two nuns. After eventually earning their trust the nuns take him to their small mission where Josh Perkins, who was injured during the forced landing, is hiding in the cellar. As he is unable to walk without the aid of crutches, Steve pushes Perkins to the ‘Little Orphan’ aircraft on a trolley. There he finds that the aircraft has been damaged during the landing and has been concealed by camouflage. Using his bionic strength Steve repairs the landing gear and propeller of the aircraft and removes the engine in order to return it to the mission for further repair work using parts from an old truck located there. Whilst they are absent, Major Chooka of the Kataran army and some of his soldiers, who are looking for Steve, search the mission and warn the nuns of dire consequences if they are tempted to help him. One of the soldiers then takes up position nearby to keep watch on the mission. During their return Steve spots the hiding soldier and captures him. Back at the mission whilst the nuns, Perkins and Steve are busy repairing the engine in the cellar, the young local boy sneaks in upstairs and unties the captured soldier. They flee and warn Major Chooka. Realising that it is only a matter of time before the soldiers return, early next morning Steve persuades the nuns to leave with Perkins and himself. Back at the ‘Little Orphan’ Steve refits the repaired engine and starts the airplane up. All four just manage to take off and escape as the Kataran soldiers close in and open fire. Credits Season 1, Episode 5 * Production Number: 40014 * Airdate: February 22, 1974 * Produced By: Sam Strangis and Donald R. Boyle * Story by: Elroy Scwartz * Director: Reza Badiyi Guest Stars * Scoey Mitchill - Major Chooka * Marge Redmond – Sister Anneti * Lincoln Kilpatrick – Captain Braco Special Guest Star *Greg Morris - Josh Perkins Featuring * Susan Gay Powell – Sister Terese * Stack Pierce - Bajad * Tierre Turner – Jajamin * Dave Turner – Farmer * Ji-Tu Cumbuka – Soldier Datara * Arnold Turner – Sergeant * Donald Mantooth – 1st Radio Operator * Reb Brown – 2nd Radio Operator * Dale Robertson (uncredited) – himself Quotes Josh Perkins: What’s a fellow who walked on the moon doing out in the middle of Africa? Missed your splashdown? Steve Austin: I came here for the film. Intelligence thought you were killed. Trivia * When she finds out that Steve Austin is American, one of the nuns featured in this episode, Sister Anneti (played by Marge Redmond) declares herself to be a great fan of Dale Robertson who starred in the Western 'Tales of Wells Fargo'. Upon their return to the US at the end of the episode, Steve takes the nuns to meet Dale Robertson on location. This cameo appearance does not feature in the credits. Nitpicks Guest Star Scoey Mitchill is listed as SCOEY MITCHLLL in the opening credits! Scenes Deleted In Syndication